WindClan Elders' Den
Welcome to the WindClan elders' den! Here, the elders can chat without being bothered by those pesky young cats! Chat Pinewhisker: *pads excitedly into den* Pinewhisker: "Wow, this is amazing! It's a whole lot nicer than my old den! I can't wait to get to know the Clan, but first I should find the medicine cat's den, these joints are killing me!" Froststar dropped a dark gray old she-cat in. "Stay here." He meowed to the she-cat. "I'm fine by my self!" The she-cat hissed. Pinewhisker: *tilts head* Pinewhisker: "Are you an elder? If so, then I'm your new denmate, Pinewhisker. It's, uhh, nice to meet you." "Well I wondered onto the thunderpath and that tom grabbed me and brought me here. My name is Serinna." The she-cat meows. Pinewhisker: "Oh, heheh, that was Froststar, our Clan leader. He's very nice and very generous. It's nice to meet you. It looks like your a little scratched up. Maybe you should see the medicine cat? I was on my way over there now, if you'd like to come with me." Pinewhisker: *shifts paws in moss* Serinna purrs. "Thanks." She meows as she gets up. Pinewhisker: *smiles happily and walks with* ---- Pinewhisker: *pads in with plump vole and starts to eat* Pinewhisker: "Mmmmm, this is delicious. It's so much better than the voles back in my old home." Pinewhisker: *finishes off in swift bites and lays down* Pinewhisker: "Time for a nice, long afternoon nap..." Pinewhisker: *falls asleep* Serinna purrs as she comes back, lays down and falls asleep. Pinewhisker: *blinks sleep from his eyes and yawns, then looks at Serinna longingly* Pinewhisker: "Sigh," he says in a whisper, "she's the most beautiful she-cat." Pinewhisker: *rests muzzle in Serinna's fur and falls asleep again* Serinna wakes up and sees Pinewhisker resting on her back and purrs, then lies down again. Pinewhisker: *feels Serinna wake up* Pinewhisker: "Oh, oh, I'm sorry! I didn't, uhhh..." Pinewhisker: *face turns bright red (did not hear Serinna purr)* Pinewhisker: "I hope you didn't, ummm, mind. I just, uhhhh," he says nervously, "think your very beautiful. I've never seen a prettier cat than you." Serinna purrs. "I like you too." She meows. Pinewhisker: *purrs loudly, brushes muzzle along Serinna's muzzle, and twines tail with hers* Pinewhisker: "Do you think we could become mates?" he says over his happy purring. Serinna purrs. "Of course." She meows nuzzling him. Stormpaw pads in and freezes. "What the..." Pinewhisker: *purrs loudly, then notices Stormpaw* Pinewhisker: "What the...do you mind?" (XD lol) (lol =P) Stormpaw drops the moss then runs out. "Here you go!" He yowls as he runs out. Pinewhisker: *stares after Stormpaw, then looks at moss* Pinewhisker: "I guess he can change it tomorrow," he said as he retwined his tail with hers and began to purr Sunpaw was horrified as she asked him what happened, and stuck her head in, coughing. "Erm," Pinewhisker: *stops purring and looks up* Pinewhisker: "Yes, but once again, do you mind?" (lol) Sunpaw froze "Erm," She had to think of something to say "I wanted to see what you.." "What you elders are up to!" She awkwardly meowed, sneezing Pinewhisker: "Well it's nothing that concerns you." Pinewhisker: *pushes Sunpaw out of den and closes ferns, then begins to nuzzle Serinna* (The Next Morning...) Pinewhisker: *yawns and stretches, nuzzles Serinna's flank* Pinewhisker: "It must be almost sunhigh," he said quietly, "because I'm really hungry. I'll be right back with some fresh kill for us." Pinewhisker: *gets up quietly, peeks out of ferns, then pads to fresh kill pile* Pinewhisker: *walks back in with fresh kill and places a big, plump rabbit in front of Serinna* Oakpaw pads in and looks at him, then the Fresh-kill "Someone is crushing on a rouge!" He teased Pinewhisker. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone." Pinewhisker: *glares at Oakpaw* Pinewhisker: "For your information, we're mates, and she's not a rogue. We both were once loners, but now we're loyal WindClan elders. I've watched WindClan longer than you've been alive, little one. Maybe sometime I can tell you about it, once you stop criticizing our past." Sunpaw coughed for Oakpaw outside the den "Want to share a piece of fresh-kill?" She asked "OK, whatever, but for you guys, here's some fresh-kill, and some Fresh moss, move so I can change it, unless you want to, ya' lazy lump." Oakpaw mewed "And YOU could be a little more nice! Show respect!" She rasped, lashing her tail "And Why should I show respect to a loner that doesn't have enough 'LOYALTY' to even get a proper clan name? WHY?" Oakpaw stormed away "Now why don't you come and say that to my face?" Pinewhisker called after him, unsheathing his claws as he stalked out of the den and glared after Oakpaw. Sunpaw looked after Oakpaw with hurt eyes. "Im sorry, Pinewhisker, for Oakpaws words." She rasped "You don't have to apologize for me!" He hissed, padding up "And I will say it to your face YOUR. MATE. HAS. NO. LOYALTY." He unsheathed his claws and hissed. "plus, you can't do anything to me, I could kill you, one blow. I am the best apprentice when it comes to fighting, you don't stand a chance." Oakpaw hissed, laughing at Pinewhisker. Sunpaw looked at Oakpaw, and began to pad away, ears flattened and eyes red, and entered the medicine den to lay in her nest till she recovered Pinewhisker hissed. "I think you should learn not to underestimate your opponents, little one! You think it was easy getting here? I crossed mountains, faced more rogues than you can imagine, and got here with only stiff joints and a thorn stuck in my pad. Now you tell me who doesn't stand a chance!" "Still You." He replied. "Go to your den!" he rasped, "I'm not going to fight you and have you get clawed up." "Fine." Oakpaw replied "But just because you're old." Pinewhisker hissed after him, then stalked over to Froststar's den. He then walked into the den after speaking with Froststar, closing the ferns on his way in. He then changed the moss and curled up with his paws tucked under him to eat the piece of fresh kill Oakpaw brought him. Ravenheart padded in "Pinewhisker, I'm sorry for my son. I promise he'll get a good cuff on the ear when I see him." Pinewhisker nodded. "It's not your fault," he replied. He then went back to eating his mouse.